This invention relates to apparatus and methods for capturing digital images from binocular scopes and transmitting the acquired images to user devices.
Stereo microscopes provide binocular three-dimensional (3D) vision which is invaluable in a range of fields such as education, manufacturing, medical and scientific research. Despite the wide use of stereo microscopes, the technology has been limited by the requirement of physical proximity between the individual operator and the microscope. The operator needs to observe the object in person through two eyepieces at once. Meanwhile, conventional 2D image captured by a single camera does not preserve the 3D depth information. Therefore, only one person can perceive and use the 3D vision at any given time, and such 3D information cannot be shared or used for further application.